Chemical Romance
by As poderosas
Summary: Depois de muitos anos passados, e muitos obstáculos vencidos, ainda restava um... qual seria! Cap. 01 ONLiNE!


Chemical Romance 

N/A1:Oie!Eu sou a Lady Potter!

N/A2:E eu a Lady Weasley!

N/A1:E estamos aqui para escrever para vocês uma fic que nós fizemos juntas!

N/A2:Somos superamigas e somos isso graças ao nosso amor por HP!Um dia, durantes as férias de julho q eu fui passar na casa da L.Potter, ela teve a inspiração pra...

N/A1:Naum, foi tu q teve a inspiração!

N/A2:Naum, foi tu!

N/A1:Foi tu!

N/A2:Tu!

N/A1:Naum importa, escrevemos juntas, mas continua!

N/A2:Ok. ...Inspiração pra escrever uma história.Nós duas tivemos idéias diferentes, até que a L.Potter teve a idéia de juntar as duas.Ai fomos escrevendo e saiu essa fic que você, leitor da F&B, vai ler.

N/A1:Ela já esta toda pronta no papel, quase morremos para escrever, vamos morrer realmente pra passa tudu pro pc, mas deixa!Esperamos que vocês gostem e só temos uma coisa para dizer;

N/A1 e 2:Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOA E VELHA HOGWARTS – Capitulo Um

-SILENCIO SENHORES!Será que posso continuar minha aula ou vocês dois vão querer continuar a conversa?Sabem que agora eu tenho o poder de expulsa-los por isso... CALEM A BOCA!

Quem fala era Mcgonagall e se dirigia ao herói do mundo mágico e a seu fiel escudeiro: Harry James Potter e Ronald Billius Weasley, que levantaram a cabeça imediatamente ao ouvirem a bronca.

-Sim, senhora!Eles trataram de responder e ficaram quietos.

-Viram?Ralhou Hermione, do lado de Harry.Eu disse para prestarem atenção na aula e pararem de falar de quadribol!

-Hermione – Disse Ron com uma expressão estranhamente calma para a situação – não briga com a gente – então ele se zangou com a garota e falou entre dentes – só uma vez na nossa vida escolar, não briga com a gente!

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lagrimas ao ouvir o que o amigo disse, mas logo se transformaram em um sussurro de raiva e disse:

-Seu trasgo insensível!Eu estava me preocupando com vocês!Os sussurros dela tinham uma mescla de fúria e mágoa.Eu sabia que a Mcgonagall ia pegar vocês!Ela estava de olho em vocês desde o inicio da aula!E veja só!

-Ron, dá um desconto pra Mione, se ela briga é porque ela quer o nosso bem.Disse Harry, aparteando, antes que eles começassem a berrar ali no meio da aula.

-Vai, ajuda ela, você devia tar do meu lado, sabia?Disse Ron, zangado com o amigo.

-Vamos parar, ok? Disse Harry.Essas brigas entre nós não levam em lugar nenhum.

Os dois viraram para copiar os deveres, que não eram poucos, que Mcgonagall passou.Os três saíram da sala no momento em que ouviram a sineta e foram para a sala comunal.Chegando lá, foram aos dormitórios pegar os matérias que tinham das aulas depois do almoço e ao retornarem, eles vêem uma ruiva furiosa descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

-Oi, gente.Disse ela, ainda com a cara amarrada.Ai que ódio!

Então ela percebeu o clima pesado no ar entre a amiga e o irmão, sem contar que cada um olhava em direções opostas com a cara extremamente emburrada e de braços cruzados.

-O que houve?Disse ela, esquecendo a raiva.

Harry, que estava entre os dois, sorriu e disse, em tom divertido:

-Duvido que você descubra o que aconteceu.

A garota riu.

-Brigaram.Que duvida!Se estupidez matasse...

Mione puxou Gina para ficar entre ela e Harry, como se quisesse a maior distancia possível de Ron. Gina amarrou a cara ao sentir o aperto de Mione.

-Uma coisa:1ª:Você não é estúpida, Gina.E 2º: se estupidez matasse, esse daí – e ele apontou pra Ron – na visão dela – e apontou pra Mione – não teria durado até os 17 anos.A garota riu.

-Mas o que TE aconteceu pra chegar tão raivosa?Perguntou Harry.

-Ah!Disse ela, lembrando-se da raiva e amarrando a cara.E podem ir tratando de esquecer essa briga, vocês dois!Disse apontando pros dois, ainda mais zangada.Essas brigas estúpidas não levam a lugar nenhum.

Um olhou pro outro de esguelha de alto a baixo e depois revirou os olhos.

Gina, já estressada, pegou Mione e pos ela do outro lado de Harry, obrigando-a a ficar do lado de Ron, ela tentou sair mas Gina impediu e disse:

-Ah, Hermione!VOCÊ – E deu grande ênfase a palavra – tem medo de não conseguir ficar do lado de um garoto?O ponto fraco de Hermione:Dizer que ela não pode fazer algo.Hermione simplesmente continuou a andar.

-E olha aqui, os dois.Eles pararam e olharam para ela.Isso também vai interessar vocês, mas não conto se não fizerem as pazes.

Alguma coisa dizia a Harry que não era algo tão grande assim, mas Gina era esperta:estava usando isso para eles voltarem a se falar.Ele sorriu e a garota devolveu o sorriso.

-Apertem as mãos.Disse ela.E desamarrem o bode.

Harry teve vontade de rir ao ouvir isso, mas se conteve.Ron e Mione pareciam que não queriam muito fazer isso.Gina disse:

-As mãos.Então, totalmente a contragosto, os dois trocaram um brevíssimo aperto de mão.Depois se viraram para ela, morrendo de curiosidade.

-Que foi?

-Eu dou meu lugar na equipe de quadribol pra quem adivinhar quem é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

Perceberam que era uma tremenda de uma bomba.Gina amava jogar quadribol e se estava disposta a dar seu lugar no time era porque era serio.

-Nem faço idéia, ruiva.Disse Harry, ninguém lhe vinha a mente para faze-la apostar seu lugar no time. "Ruiva?Desde quando eu chamo a Gina de ruiva?Ai Meu Deus, o que ta acontecendo?"

-Digo o mesmo.Falou Hermione

Ron meramente deu ombros.

-A Fleuma!Minha adorada quase cunhada!O casamento de Gui e Fleur seria no final do ano escolar.Gina soltou um grito de raiva.

-Ai que ódio!O cérebro da Mcgonagall só pode ter se desmanchado para ter colocado para trabalhar como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas alguém sem cérebro como a Fleuma!

-Tu ta brincando!Disse Mione, enquanto os quatro entravam no Salão Principal.na mesa da Grifinória, Gina apontou para a mesa dos professores.

-Lá esta ela.Em carne e osso.

-Carne, osso e burrice, quer dizer.Falou Hermione, também indignada com aquilo.Gina concordou.

-Ela não deve ser tão ruim como professora.Disse Ron, sonhador.

-Ron?Você ta aqui?Disse Harry, agitando a mão na frente da cara do amigo.

-Não, ele só pode tá dormindo.Ron, heloooo, ela horrível!Disse Mione exasperando-se.

-É?Claro!

-Nem sabe com o que tá concordando.Disse Gina.Quer ver?Ron, sabia que ontem eu comi uma manticora viva?

-É?Claro!Respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de Fleur.

PÁÁÁMione dando um baita dum tabefe na cabeça de Ron para faze-lo sair daquele transe.

-Ai, Hermione!O garoto levou as mãos a cabeça, no lugar em que ela bateu, visivelmente com dor.Por que fizesse isso sua louca?

-Porque você era um tapado que tava em coma!

Depois do almoço os 4 viram que tinham um período livre que raramente coincidiam e foram arrastados para a biblioteca por Hermione.

A garota, como sempre, disparou na frente e deixou os amigos pra trás falando de quadribol.Mas ela esbarrou em alguém, caiu e sua mochila abriu, mostrando que os seus tinteiros se quebraram na queda.

-Descul... Ah!É você!Hermione viu a figura alta e pálida de Draco Malfoy na sua frente.

-Desculpa, Granger.Ele se abaixou e a ajudou a limpar os livros e cadernos sujos de tinta, ato que a garota estranhou, pois ele sempre fez questão de deixar bem claro que não falava com "sangues-ruins".Mas ela não percebeu que ele tinha pego para si a sua agenda.

Mais atrás, entre Harry e Gina, que observavam a cena sérios, Ron espumava de raiva e soltava grunhidos que pareciam um pouco bestiais.

-Loiro, não vê que tá atrapalhando o caminho?Disse o ruivo com raiva.Harry e Gina, com sorrisos de canto de lábio, perguntaram, meio marotos.

-Atrapalhando o caminho de quem?

-Nada, nada.Resmungou ele.

Depois de pegar a mochila e agradecer a Malfoy, afinal mal educada ela não era mas nunca pensou que iria agradecer alguma coisa a Malfoy, ela entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se em uma mesa.Os amigos sentaram-se com ela.Ela ia abrindo os livros quando gritou:

-Minha agenda!

-Shhhhh!Madame Pince a repreendeu.

-Oh!Disse Ron, fingindo admiração. Uma cdf como você tem uma agenda para anotar e guardar segredinhos!Ron tinha ironia na voz.

-Cala a boca, Ron!É apenas para anotar meus deveres!

-Pensei que só Harry e eu precisávamos de uma "agenda para anotar deveres"!

-Pois se enganou!Disse ela, com ferocidade, continuando a briga.

Um estava ao lado do outro e se viraram para continuar a briga, aproximando os rostos e Harry e Gina, que estavam lado a lado, trocavam um olhar de "será-que-esses-dois-não-vão-parar-de-brigar-nunca?".

Hermione deu um basta na briga e explicou que tinha perdido a agenda, ouviram ela exclamar algo como "Malfoy" e saiu da biblioteca desgovernada.

-Depois ela tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que a agenda é só para anotar deveres!Para sair da biblioteca desse jeito, só pode ter uma carta do babaca do Krum lá dentro.Exclamou Ron.Eles iam andando calmamente atrás de Mione.

-E você está com ciúme do Krum, é?Disse Gina, astutamente.

-Não brinca com coisa séria!Respondeu ele para a irmã.

-Coisa séria?Então você admite que gosta dela!Ih!Já vi tudo!Ô Harry – ela deu um cutucão no garoto, que estava rindo da situação do amigo – ele tá apaixonado pela Mione!Gina começou a rir também.

-Ele tá assim desde o nosso quarto ano!Informou Harry, que ainda ria.Ou tô mentindo?

-Hermione vai ser a minha cunhada!

Ron não respondeu.

Enquanto isso na saída da biblioteca...

-Olá, Malfoy!Se não quiser levar outro soco, devolve a minha agenda!Disse Mione, alterando a voz, totalmente estressada.

-Calma – ele nem se alterou – eu já estava indo fazer o favor de lhe entregar.Não sou do tipo que rouba as coisas dos outros.

-Ok.Mas... você a leu?

-Não!Nunca faria isso!Ele fez uma cara de santo que não convenceu Hermione.

-Se eu sonhar que você a leu...

-Mione!Falou Gina, aproximando-se dela com Harry e Ron.

-O que você quer, Malfoy?Perguntou Ron, chegando mais perto de Draco.

-Vim devolver o diário da Granger.

-Não é diário, é agenda!Falou Hermione, alterando a voz novamente.Mas ela percebeu uma você sabe que... quer dizer como você acha que é um diário?

-Granger, sempre que uma garota compra uma agenda, nunca usa como uma agenda!Agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que falar com ralé como vocês.

-Já foi tarde!Disse Harry, com raiva.Ron estreitou os olhos também com raiva.

Depois que os ânimos se acalmaram um pouco, Gina pegou o pulso de Harry rapidamente.O garoto teve um arrepio ao sentir os dedos da ruiva fecharem-se sobre seu ela podia fazer isso?Arrepiá-lo só por segurar seu pulso?Ela puxou a manga dele para cima e olhou a hora.

-Desculpa, caras, mas eu tenho que ir.Transfiguração sabe?

-Nós também temos que ir.Temos Feitiços.Disse Mione, segurando o pulso dos dois e saindo pelo corredor.

-Tchau mana.

-Tchau Gi.

Gina se virou e foi para a sala de Mcgonagall.Ela corou um pouco ao ouvi-lo. "Ele nunca me chamou de Gi.Mas que estranho.Ele nunca me chamou assim.Por que será que mudou?Ele também mudou fisicamente.Tá tão gato!Não que não fosse, mas agora tá ainda mais!A musculatura ficou definida graças ao quadribol, com certeza,isso também aconteceu com o Ron.Tão tá... Gina, pára com isso!Você prometeu a si mesma que não ia mais suspirar pelo Harry!Ele é seu amigo e nada alem disso!"

"O que houve comigo?Por que eu chamei a Gina de Gi?Eu nunca tratei ela assim.O que tá acontecendo comigo?Por que to reagindo assim quando eu vejo ela?Ai, meu Deus o que tá acontecendo?Será que eu pergunto pra Mione, ela é bem inteligente, pode me ajudar, mas... é melhor eu me virar sozinho.É bem capaz de com as explicações dela eu ficar mais confuso."

Na ultima aula do dia, poções, eles sentaram nos seus lugares habituais na aula de poções enquanto Slughorn entrava dramaticamente na sala.

-Bom tarde, sétimo ano!Essa semana vamos fazer somente uma parte da Poção Veritaserum, já devem ter ouvido falar... Sr. Potter, alguma sugestão?

-Acho que...

-É a poção da verdade, sr. !Hermione o interrompeu.Ela é transparente como a água, leva geralmente um mês para ficar pronta e quem a bebe fica com um olhar ligeiramente vago e quando lhe perguntam algo, responde sem titubear, com a voz sem emoção.

-Muito bem srta. Granger!Disse Slughorn, com um sorriso.Uma explicação muitíssimo detalhada.10 pontos para a Grifinória.

-Por que não me deixou falar?Sussurrou Harry, com raiva.

-Para você ganhar crédito por algo que ouviu de mim?Não, Harry.Esse ano vai ser diferente!

-Vocês tem até o final da semana para tentarem fazer uma tentativa de iniciar a poção.Não vamos ficar o mês inteiro fazendo, mas se prestaram atenção nas aulas do ano passado, vão chegar a um quarto da poção sem problemas.Podem começar!

Previsivelmente, a poção de Hermione foi a melhor.Slughorn se aproximou da mesa onde estavam os 3 esperando soltar uma exclamação a poção de Harry, mas se decepcionou ao ver que o conteúdo no caldeirão do garoto estava da cor de pixe, quando já era pra estar cor de chocolate, exatamente como no caldeirão de Mione.

-Parabéns srta. Granger.Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória!Agora, vou comunicar um evento que a Professora Mcgonagall me deixou realizar: The Mask Ball!Que se realizará no final de novembro, um baile de máscaras!

"Todos deverão ir com roupas do século 19 e, obviamente, máscaras.Os participantes do Clube do Slugue, na festa, deverão convidar alguém para irem a Sessão de Gala do Slugue!Por tanto, não faltem, será um grande evento e todos estão convidados!"

Os três saíram da masmorra e Hermione fez questão de ir contar a novidade para Gina.

-Ginaaaa !

-Que é Hermione?A ruiva saia das estufas com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, mas algumas mechas caiam no seu rosto e as mãos ainda um pouco sujas de terra.Hermione fez um feitiço que limpou as mãos dela e disse:

-Você já sabe do Baile de...

-De Máscara?Já, já sei sim.Minha primeira aula de hoje foi com o Slugordo.

Harry e Ron riram.Gina era ótima para inventar apelidos.

-Você devia parar de chama-lo assim, Gi!E se ele ouve?

-Ouve nada!

-Mas por que você não me falou do baile?

Gina somente deu ombros.

-Sei lá.Eu tava com tanta raiva que a Fleuma era a nova Prof. de DCAT que eu me esqueci.

-Ah, tá.Mas Gina já se virava empolgada para os rapazes.

-Ron, você lembra quando a Tia Muriel dava aqueles bailes medievais?

-Difícil esquecer.Resmungou ele.

-Ela sempre fazia ele ir vestido de Zorro!E eu de ia sempre de Julieta, daquele conto trouxa Romeu & Julieta.

Gina começou a girar ao redor dos três como se dançasse aquelas danças antigas.Ela parecia realmente acostumada com esse tipo de dança, dançava com leveza, os cabelos ruivos compridos se mexiam como que no mesmo ritmo que o corpo da garota.

Mas uma hora ela tropeçou nas vestes e acabou em cima de Harry que, pego de surpresa, foi ao chão com a ruiva em baixo dele.Os rostos dos dois ficaram muito próximos.Os dois ouviram um "Vem Ron, eu to com fome!" dito por Mione, que saiu puxando Ron de volta para o castelo.

Gina sentia o cheiro da grama dos jardins mas o aroma mais forte era o perfume dele.Um perfume forte, que a deixava sem sentidos, inebriada por completo.Ela sentiu aqueles olhos verdes que a enfeitiçavam mirando-a com uma intensidade que ela nunca viu igual. "Gina, levante-se!Lembra que você prometeu não suspirar mais por Harry Potter?Que ele seria só seu amigo, assim como ele a via?" Mas ela ficou meio em dúvida quanto a essa ultima parte quando o garoto foi se aproximando mais.

Harry colocou as mãos no chão pra que não desabasse em cima da garota.Era a primeira vez, na lembrança dele, que, ao olhar para a garota, ele via a Gina, e não a irmãzinha mais nova do seu melhor amigo.Gina estava diferente, Gina tinha crescido, estava mais bonita, encarou os olhos verdes dela(N/A1:Olha, eu ponho que os olhos da Gi saum verdes pq eh a cor dos olhos da fotu da atriz da capa q nois usa pa representa a Gina e pq eh maix bibitu!).Um verde-agua delicado, encantador, era a primeira vez também que prestava real atenção a eles.Sem se controlar, Harry foi se aproximando dela.Não sabia muito bem o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas era uma coisa mais, muito mais forte que ele.

Harry fitou-a por instantes que pareceram milênios e ia se aproximando sempre mais, Gina sabia que não devia ficar ali, que devia sair mas aqueles olhos verde-vivo não a deixavam mover um único músculo.

Gina ia deixando ele se aproximar, mas ele não ia inteiramente por sua vontade , tinha alguma coisa no olhar dela que fazia-o ir também.Ele sentia que ela travava uma luta interiormente para saber se deixava-o avançar ou se levantava.

Os dois estavam roçando narizes, quase se beijando,os olhos se fechando lentamente,(N/A1:Ixu eh mt torturant neh?Na maioria dax fics q eu leiu acontece ixu.A gent tah na maior pilha jah querendu grita "BEJA!BEJA!" e...N/A2:Vc tah cortandu u clima!N/A1:Ih!Sorry!) sabiam que não tinha mais volta e...

-HARRY!

Eles abriram os olhos, assustados.Ao se encararem, ficaram muito vermelhos, mas tinham que disfarçar.Gina empurrou Harry pra ele ficar de pé e também se levantou depressa.Hagrid vinha andando na direção deles, contente.

-Oi, Hagrid. Harry não olhou para Gina, não sabia o que veria após isso.

-Oi também, Hagrid.

-Gina?De onde você saiu?

-Eu... eu tinha caído no chão e o Harry aqui tava me ajudando a levantar, não é, Harry?

-Quê?Perguntou ele, distraído.Ah, é!É, é sim!

-Vocês querem ir fazer uma visitinha ao Grope?Ele esta muito bem, esta falando que é uma beleza!Harry e Gina se entreolharam.Mione tinha dito a ela o que era o Grope e não estava muito afim de ir bater um papinho com um gigante de quase 5 metros.

-Hagrid, nos até iríamos, mas... Harry não sabia que desculpa inventar.

-Não podemos.Disse Gina.Temos que ir para a Torre e já estamos atolados de deveres.No fim de semana, talvez, depois do treino de quadribol.

-Ah, ta.Ok.Ele voltou para a sua cabana.

Harry e Gina voltaram para o castelo em silencio praticamente.Só perto da Torre da Grifinória que Gina quebrou o gelo, afinal não aconteceu nada entre eles para ficar naqueles silencio constrangido, só quase aconteceu.

-Harry, você não disse quando vai ser o primeiro treino de quadribol.

-Ah!Ele ficou aliviado dela não tocar no assunto.Quando eu marcar eu aviso vocês!

-Ok.

Eles pararam em frente a Mulher Gorda.

-Senha.

-Balaço errante.

Ela girou o quadro, permitindo a entrada deles.Encontraram a sala comunal lotada, procuraram por Ron e por Mione mas não os acharam.Não estavam muito afim de ficarem sozinhos novamente.Parvati os disse, com um acesso de risos, que Ron e Mione tinham ido pros seus dormitórios.

-Vamos falar com eles.Disse Harry.

Os dois subiram as escadas.Harry foi pro seu quarto e Gina pro de Mione.

-Mione?Gina falou baixinho.

-Gi!A pessoa que eu precisava ver!Vem cá amiga!Please!

-Que foi, Mi?

-É... é que...

-Que foi?

-EueoRonquasenosbeijamos!

-Que?

-Eu e o Ron quase nos beijamos!Disse Hermione, mais devagar.

-Não!

-Sim!

-E porque quase?Aquele jumento não quis?Ah, mas eu mato!Gina já ia se levantando da cama da amiga quando esta segurou seu braço.

-Não.

-Então foi o que?

-Eu vou te contar tudo.

FLASHBACK DA MIONE

-Ô Mione?

-Que foi, Ron?

-Pode me ajudar?

Hermione, que estava escrevendo uma carta gigantérrima pros seus pais, levantou a cabeça e se apiedou do amigo.Viu Ron sentado em uma mesa ao pé da lareira, rodeado de livros de Transfigurações, papéis amassados, a cara e a camisa com manchas de tinta.Ele visivelmente estava com problemas pra fazer os deveres.

-Ok.

Ela se levantou, foi até a mesa, sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a explicar o que ele devia colocar no trabalho.Mas Ron não prestava atenção na explicação e sim em quem explicava.Hermione deixava os cabelos caírem em volta do semblante, escondendo-o, mas mesmo assim era bonita.Não ouvia uma palavra do que ela dizia, só olhava pra ela.Uma voz na sua mente disse: "Ron, é a Hermione, aquela chata que tava brigando com você hoje de manhã!" Mas os outros 99 de voz mandavam esse 1 ir á merda e diziam para ele falar com Hermione.

-...E assim você termina o trabalho, ok?Disse Mione, finalmente olhando para ele.Ele não respondeu nada.

-Ok, Ron?

Ele continuou em silencio.

-Ron – sua voz demonstrava preocupação – você tá bem?Ela segurou o rosto do amigo nas mãos, para olha-lo melhor.

-To bem sim.

Hermione sorriu e continuou a segurar o rosto dele.O mundo parecia ter parado e só existia Ron na sua frente e só.A única coisa na sua visão era ele, ele e ele.Ela sentiu que ele se aproximou dela, e colocou a mão no seu rosto, para aproxima-lo.

Ron sentiu o toque da mão de Hermione em seu rosto, como era quente e macia, delicada.Ele foi se aproximando e colocou sua mão no rosto dela e aproximou seus rostos.Ia fitando aqueles olhos maravilhosamente castanhos como se pedisse permissão para continuar.

Hermione fitava Ron como que em transe.Sentia que ele pedia permissão para ir adiante e ela deixava.Não negaria nada à aqueles olhos verde-agua em que ela poderia se afogar que não ligaria, sabia que Ron a salvaria.

Estavam cada vez mais próximos, não se importavam com o que os outros diriam se os vissem juntos, só queriam sentir o outro.A proximidade era muito grande estavam quase tocando os lábios, os segundos que os separavam disso pareciam milênios e...

-CUIDADO!Eles viraram o rosto pro lado bem em tempo.Se separaram e no segundo seguinte, um rojão Weasley passou zunindo entre eles.Hermione se levantou e disse:

-Quem foi que acendeu?

Um garoto do quarto ano se levantou tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

-10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória!E vá pro seu dormitório!Agora!Hermione estava irada com o garoto.

Ele nem esperou ele terminar, já se jogou para a escada que levava aos dormitórios.Hermione também foi pra escada.

-Hermione... Ron se encaminhou para ela.

-Eu... eu vou dormir.E subiu correndo as escadas.

-Mas ainda é oito horas.Ele murmurou, triste, e também subiu para o seu dormitório.

FIM DO FLASHBACK DA MIONE

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, HERMIONE!

-AI, GINA!ESPERAVA QUE EU FIZESSE O QUE? QUE CHEGASSE NO RON E DISSESSE: "RON, VOCÊ TÁ AFIM DE REPETIR A CENA E ESTICA-LA MAIS UM POUCO ATÉ A PARTE EM QUE A GENTE SE BEIJA?"

-SE ERA O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA, SIM!Mas Gina se lembrou do que houve com Harry e ficou quieta.

-O que foi?

-Nada.Disse ela sem encarar a amiga.

-Gina, eu te conheço.Você ta me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei.O que é?

-Ai, Mione. Ela começou a andar pelo quarto, nervosa.

-Isso tem a ver com aquele momento em que você e o Harry rolaram na grama?Perguntou Mione, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Tudo, né?

-E então?

-E então o que?

-O que rolou Gina?

-Ai, Mi!Ela sentou na cama e segurou as mãos da amiga para fazer as suas pararem de tremer.

-Ai, Gi, ta me deixando nervosa!

Gina contou tudo o que aconteceu para Hermione.Ela não agüentava mais ficar com aquilo preso na garganta, tinha que desabafar com alguém e esse alguém era somente Hermione.

-Gi!

-QUAL É?EU TE CONTO TUDO ISSO E A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ ME DIZ É "GI!"???

-Não desconta suas frustrações em mim, ok?Disse Hermone, visivelmente ofendida.

-Sorry, Mi!É que eu não entendo!Não entendo o que houve.

-Ô Gi!É simples:O Harry tentou te beijar.

-Isso eu percebi.Disse ela, levemente irritada.Mas eu não entendo por que!

-Bom, aí é mais complicado.Pode ser duas opções.

-Quais?

-Ele pode ter feito isso de impulso, no momento deu vontade e foi, mas o Harry não é de fazer isso.

-E qual é a outra?

-Ele pode estar gostando de você.

-De mim?

-É, de você!

-Mas ele nunca demonstrou nada e...

-Gi, você jura que não notou que ele mudou a forma de te tratar desde que você passou a andar com a gente?

Gina não respondeu nada.

-Pensa bem,ele tem te tratado de maneira diferente.

-Não diz isso Hermione.Não me de falsas esperanças.

-Não são falsas esperanças, são apenas possibilidades.

Gina se levantou e foi pro seu quarto

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

-Ron o que houve entre você e a Mione?

Resumidamente ele contou tudo o que houve pro amigo.

-Não me impressiona.Sempre achei que vocês sempre se gostavam.

-Mas eu não entendo.Uma hora, estamos quase nos beijando e na hora seguinte, ela ta subindo pro quarto sem me falar nada!

-Por hora, deixa quieto, por hora.Depois vocês conversam.

-Minha cabeça tá girando!

-Calma cara.É assim mesmo.Eu te entendo bem.Mulher é um bicho complicado!

-E como você sabe?Não tá com nenhuma agora!Ou ta de olho em alguma?Perguntou Ron, sorrindo malicioso.

-Pelas experiências e nada mais.Se ele dissesse em quem tava de olho era capaz de não passar daquela noite.

-Ah, tá.

Cada um dos quatro amigos deitaram nas suas camas, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia e pensando como iriam se portar no dia seguinte.

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

N/A1 e 2:Hi!

N/A1:Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo.Esperamos que gostem!Ficou de um tamanho bom né, cunhadinha querida?

N/A2:É, tah bãum!

N/A1:Naum esqueçam de comentar, deixar criticas e opiniões, sugestões e o que mais for bom para a fic!

N/A2:Bzooooooooooooooooo!

N/A1:Muito obrigada por lerem e continuem lendo!

N/A1 e 2:Malfeito Feito!

By:Lady Potter e Lady Weasley


End file.
